


Брат

by Fran



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Drama & Romance, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда проиграть — значит выиграть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Аурум, Emberstone

Даже самые яркие детские воспоминания со временем тускнели, застывали книжными картинками, как семейные портреты на каминной полке. Запах духов, монотонный напев колыбельной — все уходило, выскальзывало из памяти, пока однажды ничего, кроме фотографий, не осталось. Он догадывался, кому этим обязан, но вместе с благодарностью и братской любовью чувствовал за собой сыновнюю вину, потому что никогда не пытался все исправить, вернуть.

Тем удивительнее было очутиться в прошлом и обрести утраченное в мгновение ока. Пляж раскинулся за парапетом от края до края: скамейки на многолюдном бульваре, шеренга пальм, лохматых от бриза, волейбольные сетки поперек полосы отлива и желтые автомобили спасателей возле вышек. Солнца не было видно за облачной пеленой, горизонт тонул в сизой вечерней дымке. Чайки кружили над яхтами и парусниками. Вдоль линии прибоя, где рядами наступали пенные гребни, серферы ловили волну.

Он заметил, что на единственной баскетбольной площадке идет игра, и догадался, что видит сон. Восхитительное, цветное виденье, какими и бывают самые лучшие сны на свете. Он даже мог разобрать гулкие удары мяча и выкрики игроков. Ветер холодом пробирался за шиворот, гладил обращенное к океану лицо, доносил аппетитные запахи дыма и жаренного на гриле мяса. Словно прибой, накатывала рокотом чужестранная речь; Акаши услышал свое имя и поневоле отвлекся. Боясь проснуться, он с нежеланием повернул голову и почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от сердца.

Уличное кафе было переполнено, бились на ветру гирлянды разноцветных флажков, официанты на роликах сновали между столами под воздушными белыми тентами.

Пальцы натолкнулись на прохладное стекло. Он оторвал стакан от стола, поднес ко рту и сделал глоток.

Ниджимура смотрел в сторону: разговаривал по мобильному телефону, барабаня пальцами по бумажной скатерти. Не сводя с него глаз, Акаши выпил всю воду до капли. Сияющая официантка забрала стакан и выставила тарелки с огромными порциями стейка и картофеля-фри, защебетала на своем птичьем языке.

— Еще одну мятную без газа и льда, пожалуйста, — старательно проговорил Ниджимура, ладонью прикрыв трубку. Когда заказ принесли, он свернул разговор, бросил телефон на столе и без лишних слов взял нож и вилку.

Говядина была слабой прожарки, воспаленно-розовая на срезе. Ниджимура ожесточенно расправлялся с мясом и не обращал на своего бывшего капитана внимания. Изредка, когда откладывал нож, чтобы вытряхнуть горчицы или отпить содовой, вскидывал глаза, красивые и хмурые, как пасмурное небо за его спиной. Он повзрослел, загорел и совершенно не изменился. Стрижка стала короче, но взгляд был все тем же, и манера складывать губы тоже — как будто ему заранее не нравится все, что вы сделаете или скажете. Он и одет был как обычно: футболка вишневого цвета с длинным рукавом, серая рубашка. На левом запястье — «Гранд Сейко» последней модели в стальном корпусе. С выгравированной стрелкой на задней крышке.

— Ты пять минут назад умирал с голоду, — заметил он. Пять минут назад я прогуливал Юкимару после отличной скачки, возразил про себя Акаши. Если это все-таки сон, подумал медленно, главное — не забыть его после пробуждения.

Он с вымученной улыбкой опустил взгляд к своей тарелке. Нет, это был не сон. Стейк исходил пахучим кровяным соком, ломтики картофеля блестели от жира. Под горлом колыхалась тошнота. Разница в часовых поясах, скорее всего, бессонная ночь. Лицо пылало, как будто он успел сгореть на солнце. Он отвел спутанную бризом челку, стер со лба испарину.

Возле локтя на парапете лежали зеркальные солнечные очки, он надел их и проверил карманы. Разряженный мобильник, кредитки, с десяток стодолларовых банкнот. Во внутреннем кармане пиджака нашел смятую страховку, паспорт и билет с открытой датой. Он пролистал странички, выпала визитка отеля в Беверли-Хиллз.

За время обыска его сотрапезник успел расплатиться. Добавил пару купюр помельче, официантка расцвела стандартной улыбкой. Акаши снял со спинки стула пиджак, достал стодолларовую бумажку и придавил ее солонкой.

— Кепку не забудь, — не глядя обронил Ниджимура, выбираясь из-за стола, и нахлобучил свою, желтую с фиолетовым козырьком. Акаши обернулся и взял с соседнего стула бейсболку такой же фирменной расцветки.

Они спустились на бульвар. Ниджимура сунул в рот жевательную резинку, кивнул в сторону пирса.

Шагали молча, плечом к плечу. Акаши с неудовольствием отметил разницу в росте и сам себе усмехнулся. Кажется, обычное хладнокровие возвращалось. Он надел бейсболку, подставил ветру лицо. Вокруг бурлила жизнь, толпились туристы с фотокамерами, местные прогуливались с собаками и детьми. Густой карамельный дух воздушной кукурузы забивал даже запахи кетчупа и прогорклого сыра от тележки с хот-догами, вкус морского воздуха — и тот казался сладким. По обе стороны бульвара торговали подделками под известные бренды и аляповатыми сувенирами, играли на банджо и диджериду уличные музыканты. Шарлатаны-хиппи наперебой предлагали услуги гадалок и предсказателей. По специально отведенной дорожке катались на роликах — тела полуголых гайдзинов, белых и цветных, лоснились, будто намазанные маслом. Все было, как он помнил. Разве что прибрежных закусочных стало больше, а одежды на людях меньше.

— Знаешь, я не привык, — заговорил Ниджимура, — вокруг да около, все эти церемонии — не мое, ясно?

Акаши ответил бездумным кивком. Ниджимура ускорял шаг, ожесточенно работая челюстями. Взвинченный, не на шутку расстроенный.

— Сваливаешься как снег на голову, мелких поднял ни свет ни заря… — Он вытащил руку из кармана затертых джинсов, принялся загибать пальцы: — Билеты на «озерников», подарки, игрушки… Хреновы лучшие стейки на побережье. Ты ведешь себя как засранец, — возмутился он беспомощно. — Опять заигрался в того крутого парня?

Акаши посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Не знаю, когда тебе надоест развлекаться, но с меня хватит… — Ниджимура разъяренно прокашлялся, сплюнул в ладонь и на ходу зашвырнул жвачку в урну. — Ну что ты молчишь? За идиота меня держишь? Окей, давай я сам: ты заплатил за лечение моего отца.

Он остановился, Акаши по инерции сделал шаг и снял очки.

— Боюсь, ты располагаешь неверной информацией, Ниджимура-сан.

Голос был нетвердым после долгого молчания, на имени дрогнул. Ниджимура смотрел в упор своим испытующим ясным взглядом. Не вынимая рук из карманов, он подался вперед всем длинным поджарым телом и нависал теперь, как Пизанская башня. Акаши глядел снизу вверх и стесненно переводил дыхание. Его опять мутило.

— Счета оплачены компанией вашей семьи, все до единого, — отчеканил Ниджимура, дыша в лицо перечной мятой. — Я пытался связаться с тобой с того дня, как узнал…

— Достаточно было позвонить, — ровно заметил Акаши. — Забыл мой номер?

Ниджимура вздернул губу. Он как будто собрался выругаться, но шевельнул желваками и отступил.

— Я… Не забыл. Я звонил. Ты не пожелал, — он пальцами показал кавычки, — со мной беседовать.

Что именно — «ты» или «не пожелал»? — нахмурился про себя Акаши, по обыкновению не понимая сарказма, но уточнять не стал. Аккуратно сложил дужки и пошел дальше. Оправа хрустнула в кулаке.

Когда Ниджимура его нагнал, он выкинул очки и забросил пиджак на плечо.

— Даже если я попробую объяснить, почему наша беседа не состоялась, ты не поймешь.

— Где уж мне, — проворчал Ниджимура. Казалось, ему стало легче, потому что самое трудное в разговоре было позади. — Но ты постарайся, сделай милость.

Не сговариваясь, они сошли на пляжный настил и некоторое время шли в молчании. От ветра холодели уши, тугой влажный воздух забивался в рот и стеснял дыхание.

— Я думал, расходы покрывает страховка, мать ее, — не выдержал Ниджимура, — я все верну, само собой, все до цента… продам бабкин дом в пригороде…

Акаши свернул к скамейке, с которой открывался лучший вид на баскетбольную площадку, сел и бросил пиджак на гнутую спинку.

Ниджимура сел рядом, облокотился на колени. Тряхнул запястьем и взглянул на часы, стер с позолоты браслета невидимое пятнышко.

— Я все тебе верну, — повторил он с неуверенным вызовом. Акаши оставил его заявление без внимания. Он восстанавливал события, как будто собирал бракованный пазл, бегло достраивал недостающие детали. Пропало немногим больше суток с учетом разницы во времени; Ниджимуру Шузо и его младших брата с сестрой отвезли на игру «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс»; дети получили игрушки, а сам Ниджимура — его неношеные часы. Дальше, вероятно, детей забрали домой, а их старший брат со своим щедрым незваным гостем отправился наслаждаться лучшими стейками на побережье.

— Как ты узнал об оплаченных счетах? — спросил он. Солнце пробило пелену, вспыхнуло в глазах и спряталось. Ниджимура отвел взгляд.

— Сестра вычитала, когда разбирала бумаги. Мне в жизни было не разгрести ту макулатуру, там все на английском.

Акаши рассеянно сощурился на свет, наблюдая за чайками. Он перебрал все варианты и уже знал, как именно было оплачено лечение, но устроенный для него «возврат в прошлое» с посещением кафе в девяти тысячах километров от дома сбивал с толку. Он явно что-то упускал. Ребячески глупая выходка не шла ни в какое сравнение с их последними переключениями. Он мог принимать ванну и через секунду оказаться за рулем отцовской Тойоты на скоростном шоссе. Закрыть глаза за сёгибаном, обдумывая особо интересный ход, а открыть на сцене консерватории, левой рукой подхватывая пиццикато в «Последней розе лета». Один успевал виртуозно завершить начатое другим — как всегда, безупречно, — чтобы после нанести ответный удар. Когда-то Акаши не сомневался, что решающее слово останется за ним. Он все рассчитал правильно, смог подставиться под череду ударов каждого из бывшего Поколения чудес, включая Куроко Тецую, который тоже умел ждать и вел ту же партию за него по другую сторону. Беспроигрышная комбинация, ради которой пришлось на время пожертвовать собой. На долгое, бесконечно долгое время.

— Ты прям как с собой погоду привез, — мрачно подал голос Ниджимура, — дождя с конца апреля не было.

Океан лениво перекатывал волны, вода была одного цвета с небом, угрюмым и низким. Музыку с пляжа относило в сторону даунтауна. Игра на площадке закончилась, американцы обменивались ударами ладонью о ладонь, кто-то стащил майку и вытирал мокрое от пота лицо. Обычные подростки.

В день, который оставил любимое воспоминание, солнечный и знойный, здесь играли чернокожие великаны с белозубыми улыбками, свободные и сильные, как дикие звери. Живое воплощение его сокровенных мечтаний. Акаши влюбился тогда, как может влюбиться в командный спорт мальчишка, никогда не имевший столько друзей сразу. Ни одного вообще-то. Он сам догадался, что в командах собираются лучшие друзья — иначе почему обе пятерки выглядели такими счастливыми?

Скорее всего, они играли на деньги.

Акаши опустил затылок на спинку скамьи и надвинул козырек на глаза.

— После смерти моей матери отец основал благотворительный фонд ее имени. Целевое финансирование, лечение онкологических больных за границей.

— Вот как, — помолчав, сказал Ниджимура.

— Твой отец один из многих, Шузо, — продолжил Акаши равнодушным тоном. — Ты ничего мне не должен.

Он не дождался ни возражений, ни благодарности и удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Как он себя чувствует?

— Вы же виделись утром, — не понял Ниджимура. Акаши мысленно себя проклял, но не шелохнулся. — Он почти в порядке. И рад, что в порядке ты. Или… кто там явился вместо тебя. Отец видел игру «Вострых мечей» и записался в ваши фанаты вместе с мелочью. Ты… — он откашлялся. — Или тот другой… Подарил им мяч с автографом.

Акаши ждал продолжения с похолодевшим сердцем, но Ниджимура молчал. Гудел прибой, ветер оставлял привкус соли на губах, Ниджимура Шузо злился рядом, как в старые добрые времена — лучшей реальности не придумать. Если бы не возвращенная память, из-за которой Акаши, изводя себя глупой ревностью, одновременно был счастлив там, в любимом воспоминании. Он снова чувствовал все: абрикосовую ноту духов, мягкость распущенных прядей, просвеченных солнцем. Родной голос обволакивал сердце, и маленькие пальцы перебирали его волосы в привычной ласке. Склоненное к нему лицо, бледное и прекрасное, как у его младшего брата: те же уверенные, неодинаково высветленные глаза и манера их раскрывать от любопытства или восторга. Привычка вскидывать подбородок из-за роста тоже перешла к младшему. И горделивый разворот узких плеч, и затаенная улыбка в углах лукаво изогнутого рта. В ту поездку Акаши и не подозревал о пока нескором его появлении. Позже не раз думал: что бы сталось, обладай он тогда уникальными способностями брата. Смог бы он изменить судьбу, отвести ее удар.

В тот далекий любимый день отец позволил деловым партнерам угостить важного гостя лучшими стейками на побережье, а они с мамой, взявшись за руки, спустились к площадке и досмотрели игру до конца, и следующую тоже. Солнце медленно тонуло, спело-малиновое, слепило глаза. Мамин шарф сорвало ветром, волосы вспыхнули в закатных лучах как пламя. Акаши нагнал беглеца у самой кромки океана и нес обратно, как трофей. Прошел рядом с площадкой, нарочно замедлил шаг. Вот бы мяч улетел в его сторону, чтобы можно было подать обратно… Но сколько бы Акаши ни гипнотизировал его взглядом, мяч оставался в игре.

Он получил свой собственный мяч сразу по возвращении домой. Мама поговорила с отцом, Акаши был отведен час в ежедневном расписании на «бессмысленное убийство времени», как потом назвал баскетбол его брат, хотя никогда не лгал. Бессмысленное убийство полюбилось ему не меньше, чем бесконечный турнир в сёги, который они вели друг против друга со дня знакомства. Оно состоялось в один из тех страшных дней, которые были изгнаны из памяти в первую очередь. Акаши запустил учебу, отказывался от еды и перестал спать. Отец почти сдался и уже готов был обратиться за помощью к специалистам, когда Акаши обнаружил себя за чаепитием в столовой. Он явно только что поужинал и успел отчитаться о прошедшем дне: отец как раз обронил скупую похвалу, свел ее на нет знакомой с детства нотацией о долге перед семьей и отгородился газетой. Акаши опустил голову, положил вилку, дребезжавшую о тарелку с десертом. Крепко сжал под столом пальцы, унимая дрожь. Из чайной чашки ему улыбалось чужое отражение.

Он решил, это галлюцинации из-за бессонницы, но его дожидались в ванной комнате. «Я? Акаши Сейджуро, разумеется, — распахнув глаза, ответил самозванец на беспомощный вопрос и обезоруживающе улыбнулся: — У тебя слишком легкая программа, за высшие баллы можешь не благодарить. Чем займемся?» Акаши пятился от зеркала, пока не ударился спиной. «Разве тебе снова нехорошо? — спросили его без особого интереса. — Этой ночью не будет дождя, твое давление в норме». — «Сёги, — услышал он свой голос, который теперь принадлежал не ему одному, — перед сном я начинаю партию или заканчиваю предыдущую». — «Годится. Но учти: я никогда не проигрываю». Акаши нахмурился, его новоявленный младший брат снисходительно рассмеялся.

В тот раз Акаши проиграл и расстроился, но не слишком. Он впервые за долгое время не чувствовал болезненных спазмов, из-за которых не мог толком есть и дышать.

Ночью, когда он снова лежал с сухими глазами, часто перебирая невесомый газовый шарф, изнывая от нестерпимого желания заснуть и полной невозможности это сделать, брат погладил его по голове. От неожиданности Акаши решил ответить на ласку и отстраненно поразился мягкости волос, отросших за последние страшные недели. «Кое-кому пора стричься», — пробормотал он с улыбкой. Так и заснул, улыбаясь, сжимая вместо шарфа в расслабленных пальцах мягкую прядь, льнувшую к переносице упрямым клином.

Кошмаров он больше никогда не видел. Днем мучившую его боль вытесняли игры и беседы в свободное от занятий время, ночью — надежное объятие. Накануне праздника поминовения, которого он ждал с тягостным предчувствием, младшему взбрело в голову «развеяться» и пустить Юкимару в галоп без седла, за что Акаши пришлось жестоко поплатиться. Он едва не сломал себе шею и провел все дни обона в больнице. Брат явился после первого врачебного обхода и даже не подумал об извинениях. Ему прекрасно было известно, что Юкимару его не любит и боится. «Неудобно», — поморщился он, оттягивая пальцем фиксирующий ошейник, но дождался отца, чтобы принять удар на себя и остаться рядом до выздоровления.

На этом все плохое как будто закончилось. Акаши вскоре предстояло держать итоговые и вступительные экзамены, он чувствовал прежний азарт, был полон сил и с головой ушел в учебу. Пока он наверстывал упущенное, осваивая все более сложные навыки по особенной программе, брат появлялся строго в часы, отведенные для сна и отдыха. Сразиться в сёги, почитать вслух, но чаще — сыграть один на один на площадке в саду, обустройство которой было его заслугой. Акаши больше не общался с отцом, чему был втайне от себя рад. Других секретов от брата у него не было.

За короткое время они стали так близки, как только вообще возможно, и понимали друга друга не задумываясь, как одна нога понимает другую при беге. Акаши отдавал себе отчет, что по-настоящему болен, но младшему эта очевидная мысль просто не могла прийти в голову, поэтому все закончилось прочитанными тайком от него учебниками по психиатрии из отцовской библиотеки и малодушным нежеланием снова остаться наедине с собой. Его и не собирались оставлять. Когда брат объявил, что они поступают в Тейко, Акаши не удивился — эта школа славилась в первую очередь сильнейшим баскетбольным клубом. Он сам мечтал там учиться, но теперь поддержать его было некому. В конце концов, он любил Киото, и школы здесь были неплохими. «Глупости», — отрезал брат и взял переговоры с отцом на себя.

Первый взрослый учебный день ознаменовался первой ссорой. Они спорили всю дорогу от дома. Выяснилось, что сопровождение было обговорено с отцом заранее. Акаши настаивал на том, что добираться до школы и обратно будет сам. «Один?» — не поверил брат. «Один», — подтвердил Акаши решительным тоном. Ему удалось отвоевать полное право на учебу, а в запале — и на легендарный клуб, но настроение испортилось. Брат потребовал остановить автомобиль у школьной ограды и хлопнул дверцей, предоставив ему объясняться с водителем, сбитым с толку бурным монологом.

День прошел как в тумане. Акаши понял, что действительно остался один. Его младший брат не вернулся и на следующий день тоже. Он дал ему время: до понедельника, до начала каникул, до конца лета. Листал ежедневник, зачеркивал даты. «Только ради себя ты обязан побеждать, — вспоминал он доходчивые пояснения, чувствительные, как тычки пальцем в грудь, — во всем и всегда. Победа — единственное, что имеет значение в этом мире. Победители попадают в историю. Проигравшие стираются из нее». Тогда его младший брат, вышедший из себя по пустяковому поводу, не удовлетворился произведенным эффектом, раскрыл его ежедневник и энергично исписал своими сентенциями всю титульную страницу. Он вообще любил распределять свое время и позже не раз перемежал в этом ежедневнике цитаты из любимых книг собственными мыслями. Набросал там же план на ближайшие пятнадцать лет, с датами и оставленным местом для уточнения деталей, которые появятся в процессе свершений на пути к высшей цели, исчерканный стрелками: раздвоенные, с оперением или без, они украшали даже школьные тетради. Брат оставлял их где вздумается, когда беседовал по телефону или разрабатывал очередной пункт Плана. Акаши с невозмутимым лицом мирился с самыми бредовыми откровениями. Ему было страшно и весело. Брат не сомневался, что все по-настоящему гениальные люди — маленького роста, и утверждал, что может заглядывать в будущее, поскольку «обладает глазом императора». Он считал ниже своего достоинства отстаивать собственные убеждения, потому что его мнение по любому вопросу было абсолютным и единственно правильным, и мог справиться с любой задачей, если та входила в его личную программу самосовершенствования. Он не видел смысла в общении с другими людьми, пока те не служили его интересам, и не находил ничего привлекательного в дурашливом подростковом общении, шутках и подначках, прогулках после школы. Более самовлюбленного и самодостаточного человека невозможно было придумать. Его отталкивающее превосходство не могли скрыть ни полученное хорошее воспитание, ни природная доброжелательность и вежливость Акаши. Но в будущем именно его проницательность позволила распознать талант Куроко и найти лучшее применение гениальным способностям ребят в команде. Его дар прирожденного лидера помог Акаши возглавить школьный комитет и клуб, ставший непобедимым. Быть первым во всем и всегда и, в конечном счете, заслужить отцовское одобрение…

А тогда Акаши разом потерял все и не находил себе места. Его осознание собственного «я» стало ущербным, как если бы он лишился половины души. Его едва порадовало зачисление в первый состав и то, что клуб Тейко в самом деле оказался сильным. Ему бы понравилось, — думал он и воображал, как его брат показывает всем класс, пока отбывал положенное время в тягостном молчании за семейным обеденным столом напротив совершенно чужого ему человека.

* * *

Он открыл глаза и снял бейсболку, потер ноющий висок. Он с трудом отдавал себе отчет, где находится. Как будто опять тонул в смещенном сознании. Жутко, но так упоительно сладостно и легко. Наконец-то никаких обязательств и боли, одни воспоминания о счастливых школьных днях, хрупкие и блеклые, как прошлогодние листья, которые никому не нужны.

— Выспался? — грубовато осведомился Ниджимура. Акаши повернул голову, не успевая закрыться, спрятать глухую накатившую тоску.

Ниджимура протянул руку, он как будто хотел взлохматить волосы, но обхватил за шею и неуклюже привалил плечом к своему твердому плечу. Акаши застыл, впитывая его тепло. Жар расползался по щекам, губы раскрылись в невольном вздохе.

Потом все исчезло. Ниджимура отодвинулся и закинул ногу на ногу, сцепил пальцы на колене. Он смотрел перед собой, брови сошлись в хмурую линию. Акаши следил за ним искоса и боролся с желанием потрогать его недовольный рот пальцами или губами. Стереть жесткое выражение с его лица, сделать его растерянным, нежным и уязвимым, как лишенный убежища рак-отшельник.

— Кофейку принести? — предложил Ниджимура севшим голосом, прокашлялся. Не глядя на него, снял бейсболку, вытер лоб и снова натянул поглубже. — Могу сходить, если…

— Принеси.

Ниджимура поднялся и уставился на протянутую стодолларовую бумажку. Заложил руки в карманы. Он молчал, смешно кривя губы перевернутой подковкой, пока Акаши не спрятал деньги.

— Двойной латте с мятной шоколадкой. Я помню, сладкоежка.

Он приложил два пальца к козырьку, блеснул напоследок своей неповторимой хулиганской улыбкой и ушел. Акаши проводил его взглядом. Накинул пиджак, переплел руки на груди, позевывая и зябко вздрагивая. Когда он впервые позволил себе раззеваться в присутствии капитана команды, тот покосился недовольно и отправил его за кофе. «И мне заодно притащишь, — распорядился капитан, возвращаясь к наблюдению за тренировкой, и подогнал растерянного своего заместителя: — Без сахара бери, Мурасакибара поделился конфетами». Акаши притормозил, удивленный. «Поделится», — уточнил Ниджимура и так коварно заухмылялся, что Акаши улыбнулся — в первый раз с тех пор, как вновь засыпал один. Кошмары его не мучили, но сама возможность возвращения прошлого изводила не меньше. Было и еще кое-что: оно накатывало под утро и держало в тесных объятиях, не давало дышать и понуждало двигаться, — но не отталкивать и обращаться в бегство, а искать еще большей близости, самоубийственного слияния, потери самого себя. Он бился, как пойманная птица, вскидывался горячий и взмокший, соскальзывая с последней тошнотворно головокружительной волны. Остро пахло потом и еще — пресным, постыдно-волнующим; Акаши выбирался из постели и брел в ванную, волоча за собой одеяло, как ни странно, расслабленный и довольный.

Он ждал возвращения брата всегда, каждую минуту, но когда это случилось, сердце испуганно оборвалось. «Отвратительно выглядишь», — заметил брат, Акаши дернулся и выронил зубную щетку в умывальник. Он опять промаялся без сна под бесконечную мантру «не высплюсь и не справлюсь, не высплюсь, и отец будет разочарован» и правда выглядел больным. Бледное от пережитого волнения лицо медленно розовело от подступавшей к глазам радости. Он дочистил зубы и стряхнул капли воды с волос, взялся за расческу. Заговорить не хватало духу. Возможно, он просто отвык. «Сегодня в школу иду я, — заявил брат. — И в твой легендарный клуб тоже». Акаши услышал в его голосе предвкушение и недоверчиво заглянул в обведенные тенью глаза. Те горели знакомым азартом. «Но только сегодня, хорошо?» — сдался он.

«У меня больше никогда не было таких друзей, какие были в двенадцать лет», — с теплой насмешкой провозгласил брат вечером. Акаши улыбнулся, не отрываясь от письма. Он готовил доклад по биологии и по обыкновению не пользовался ноутбуком, записывал сформулированные выводы сразу набело от руки. Брат не одобрял такого нерационального подхода и к тому же находил его почерк отвратительным. Сам он обладал рукой каллиграфа и предпочитал отцовские чернильные наборы и тяжелые ручки с золоченым острым пером. «Господи, а у кого они есть, — подхватил Акаши вполголоса. Оба они тогда увлеклись современной американской прозой, и вскоре общий ежедневник пополнился любимыми отрывками, записанными по памяти разными почерками с одинаковой точностью. — Только нам уже не двенадцать». — «Поэтому и дружки твои никуда не годятся», — заметил брат рассеянно, без особого огонька. Значит, понял, что Акаши обрел друзей, и не нашел в этом ничего предосудительного.

«Рассказывай», — нетерпеливо попросил его Акаши после ужина и не без удовольствия приготовился узнать бесценное мнение о первом составе своей команды. Другие, обычные одноклассники и остальные игроки клуба, заинтересовать его брата никак не могли. Так и вышло: Акаши услышал емкие характеристики, в точности повторяющие выводы, которыми сам успел поделиться с капитаном, не смягченные, правда, его собственной искренней симпатией. «Твой фрик-очкарик еще куда ни шло, остальные — непроходимые тупицы и лентяи, а это ничтожество, Хайзаки Шого, я уберу, когда мы возглавим команду в следующем сезоне, — подводил итоги брат, расставляя фигурки на доске, — ему нет места среди гениев». Акаши с мысленной усмешкой подивился, что брат признавал гениальность еще хоть за кем-то. «Капитан Ниджимура Шузо — неплохой игрок, — продолжил тот задумчиво, Акаши сбился с мысли и едва не сделал запрещенный ход, — но никудышный стратег. Его голова забита ерундой, как мусорный бак. Ему повезло с заместителями, однако дальше так продолжаться не может». — «Ты обещал не вмешиваться, пока мне не грозит опасность», — напомнил Акаши. Он знал, что за «мусор» забивает голову капитана Ниджимуры. То, о чем сам он спрашивал в минуты слабости, не помня себя от страха и горя. Почему судьба выбрала его маму, почему не отца?.. Разумеется, в отличие от него Ниджимуру Шузо не трогал вопрос выбора. Он искренне любил своих родителей, младших брата и сестру, — это легко было понять по случайно оброненным фразам. Да господи, достаточно было просто его видеть, у него же все на лице написано…

Брат подался вперед, опираясь на выставленное голое колено, белый рукав юкаты соскользнул к запястью протянутой руки. Собственным изящным и небрежным, единственным в мире движением кисти передвинул «стрелку». За сёгибаном он вел себя неподобающе расслабленно и даже вульгарно, это делало его блестящую игру еще более утонченной и вызывающе дерзкой. «Нет нужды, — пренебрежительно повел он плечом, — когда мы и твои способные одногодки станем основой команды, устаревший состав распустится сам собой. Ниджимуре Шузо придется покинуть пост капитана. В замы возьмем очкарика». Акаши хладнокровно кивнул, не потеряв лица. Он даже сделал вполне приличный ход, вынудив брата довольно хмыкнуть. За последние полгода он поднаторел в искусстве лжи и притворства. «А пока нам нужен шестой игрок, — перевел он беседу в безопасное русло, — тот, кто легко изменит течение игры, когда понадобится». Брат задумался. «Я не заметил никого, кто бы сгодился на эту роль. Но займусь этим, возможно, он не в первом составе». — «Мы договаривались только о сегодняшнем дне», — возразил Акаши. «Если мы ничего не предпримем, команда сдаст позиции. Когда эти лентяи начнут проигрывать…» — «Я знаю, — перебил Акаши, зевнул и потер висок, — ты прав… Но мы займемся этим вместе». У него пропало настроение играть, пальцы слегка немели, как бывало перед непогодой. Брат уже не обращал на него внимания, целиком захваченный идеей поиска шестого игрока и разработкой новой непобедимой стратегии на чистой странице ежедневника.

Имя Хайзаки немедленно оказалось заключенным в чернильную траурную рамку. Акаши бледно усмехнулся. Против ухода Хайзаки он не возражал, подвернись только достойная замена. Невежда, лодырь и хам, пусть и не лишенный игровых навыков, Хайзаки вызывал у него неприязнь со дня появления в клубе. Тем хуже было, что капитан Ниджимура, как выяснилось, ему симпатизировал. Притаскивал в раздевалку за ухо, как нашкодившего кота, оставался в дополнительные часы, чтобы помочь с растяжкой и техникой дыхания, возился, как с младшим братом. Акаши находил повод задержаться и следил за ними холодными глазами поверх рабочего планшета, сминая схемы игр немеющими пальцами. Когда Хайзаки пропустил две тренировки подряд, Ниджимура выловил его на школьном дворе и задал самую настоящую трепку. Шел дождь, Акаши стискивал рукоять зонта и смотрел, как Ниджимура бьет коротко, без замаха, в солнечное сплетение, выкручивает руку и сует под нос старенькие часы на запястье. «Отвали», — выл Хайзаки, размазывая кровавые сопли, порывался сбежать, потом Ниджимура как будто остыл и сел на ступеньках, притянул его к себе под бок, обхватив за шею. Голоса не было слышно за грохотом воды, Акаши читал слова по губам, каменея от обиды. Оказывается, Хайзаки был засранцем, но засранцем талантливым, и бездарно просрать этот талант Ниджимура не позволит, пока в ответе за него как капитан и семпай. К обиде примешивались странные ощущения, которым Акаши пока не находил причин. Он дрожал, но чувствовал, как печет в груди, горло пересохло, дыхание сбилось, как будто его лихорадило. Наверное, и правда заболел. Отпустив Хайзаки, Ниджимура с недоброй ухмылкой проводил его взглядом, поднялся и выкрикнул: «А ты чего памятник себе изображаешь, Акаши-сама? Смотри, простудишься». Он рассмеялся, как будто удачно пошутил, махнул ему и побежал к автобусной остановке, прикрывая голову от дождя школьной сумкой.

Соединить томные постыдные пробуждения с иррациональным выбором сердца не составило труда, но случилось это не раньше, чем Ниджимура Шузо оставил пост капитана. Узнать о том, что после выпуска он оставил и страну, брат уже не позволил.

Может быть, именно возможность воплощения мечты в реальность помогла прочувствовать свои желания, захотеть стать самим собой. Все произошло после неожиданной передачи ему капитанских полномочий, в самом начале летних каникул, в один из тех субботних вечеров, когда отец ужинал с деловыми партнерами и возвращался за полночь или под утро. Брат в такие дни не показывался, Акаши отпустил прислугу и упивался одиночеством во главе стола. Он проглотил столько супа с тофу, сколько смог. Достойнейшие из представителей семьи безучастно взирали на творившееся безобразие с каминной полки. В детстве казалось, что однажды придется держать перед ними ответ за каждую ошибку. Потом брат объяснил, что мертвые ничего не могут — ни вести счет промахам недостойного потомка, ни гордиться его успехами, и сшиб с полки дагерротип прапрадеда вишневой косточкой.

Объевшийся назло скорее себе, чем следившему за диетой брату, он поплелся в свою ванную комнату. Он лениво размышлял о том, что собирается сделать, растягивал удовольствие и мстительно воображал, что началось бы, узнай его отец… Но он не узнает, успокоил себя Акаши с нервным смешком. Он тщательно вымылся и поднялся со скамейки, прошлепал мимо курившейся паром ванны к умывальнику. Замер с полузакрытыми веками, чтобы успокоить дыхание и позволить разрозненным воспоминаниям соединиться в одно прекрасное целое. Сильная прямая шея, плечи, спина — всё жилистое, крепкое, надежное, как скала. Ничего не скрывающий пытливый взгляд. Бесхитростная манера игры, результативной, безусловно, но простоватой… Прекрасного-то было немного, пожалуй, но именно недостатки хороши в своей уникальности, они ярче проявляют черты характера и уже этим дороги и куда притягательнее достоинств. Невежество, запанибратская прямолинейность в общении и эта странная готовность признавать справедливость поражения, нарочито грубоватая забота и забавная мимика; даже неизменный черный напульсник на левом предплечье таил в себе что-то привлекательно опасное, как будто скрывал заработанный в драке шрам или татуировку. Акаши знал, что Ниджимура владеет приемами каратэ и в прошлом успел немало набедокурить, кажется, угнал скутер или велосипед и даже поднял на отца руку.

Люди меняются, подумал он. Но такова уж извращенность человеческой природы — она предпочитает отдаленное и неясное близкому и определенному, припомнил следом рассеянно и пустил воду, смешал с мылом и увлажнил пальцы левой руки. Провел по чистому телу, скользнул туда, где кожа на бедрах была волнующе восприимчивой. Завел руку за спину, слегка прогибаясь навстречу. Его лицо горело от стыда и удовольствия, неожиданно всплыл образ недавно изгнанного из клуба Хайзаки, его избитая зареванная физиономия. Каково это — когда от неравнодушия тебя касаются не с материнской, дружеской или братской лаской, а с жестокостью, делают больно, унижают…

Ему почудился надменный смешок. Он распахнул глаза и потерял дыхание. «Какая мерзость, — услышал он и не смог отвернуться от зеркала или хотя бы прикрыться. Его бросило в пот, руки повисли вдоль тела. — Значит, мой никчемный старший братец — извращенец». Проникновенный голос эхом отражался от стен и бил под дых. Акаши тихо задышал ртом. «Да ты рехнулся», — весьма проницательно заметил его брат. Он поднес руку, двумя пальцами потрогал раскрытые губы. В этом жесте не было издевки или намека на ласку: немного брезгливого любопытства, прохладный интерес естествоиспытателя. Так трогают носком ботинка сбитую на дороге собаку. Акаши смотрел в жадные глаза, и его сердце заходилось от ненависти и ужаса. «Настолько, что готов ублажать… кого-то. Кого именно?» — осведомился брат. Не сводя глаз с побледневшего лица, он как будто забыл о своем вопросе и просунул пальцы в рот, теплые и мокрые, с привкусом мыла и намертво въевшейся канифоли. Акаши уперся языком, выталкивая их, но пальцы жестко проникли обратно, глубже. Он пошатнулся, растерянный, ошеломленный, упал на колени и остался так стоять. «Это… грязно», — зачарованно поделился брат. Очевидно, не очень-то зная, что делать, он подвигал пальцами взад и вперед. Постепенно те вымокли до самой ладони, а неумелые движения обрели размеренный темп. Короткие ритмичные тычки, непристойные влажные звуки. Не то пародия, не то унизительная имитация соития. Акаши истекал слюной, дыхание клокотало в горле, а потом в жалкое его сипение и хлюпанье вклинился стон, и он сдавил пальцы зубами.

Брат уступил, когда во рту стало солоно от крови. Акаши рванулся с пола к умывальнику, и его вывернуло супом. Жестокие спазмы накатывали один за другим и стихли нескоро. Тошнота схлынула, осталась боль. Цепляясь за бортик, он умылся трясущейся рукой и подставил пальцы под ледяную струю.

«Больно?» — спросил брат, когда кожа онемела.

Акаши поднял мутный взгляд, утерся запястьем. «Ты сам знаешь». — «Да, я знаю», — бегло согласился брат. Он не отрывался от его лица, с прохладой наблюдая за попытками не заплакать. «Не смей порочить наше имя, — сказал он нравоучительным тоном, — твоим слабостям здесь не место. Помни об этом, иначе…» — «Иначе что?» — перебил Акаши, забыв о боли. «Иначе — всё», — ответил его брат просто, и Акаши кивнул: пожалуй, на этом действительно всё. Он разъяренно потребовал убираться вон и смотрел, цепенея, как гневно сходятся тонкие брови, слегка распушенные к переносице, как стягивается в точку зрачок, обнажая врожденный изъян — светлое кольцо на левой радужной оболочке. Он ударил по крану, выключая воду, в зеркало полетели брызги. Ресницы за мокрой челкой вздрогнули, распахиваясь шире. «Ты не можешь быть один, — преспокойно заметил брат, — зато могу я». Акаши поборол желание разбить зеркало кулаком. Подхватил одежду и шарахнул дверью.

Когда он лег и подушка все-таки горячо промокла под щекой, брат взял его за руку и прикоснулся к израненным пальцам губами. Акаши пронзило нежностью столь же острой, как его боль. «Останься», — попросил он беззвучно. Все его тело стонало и плавилось от этой нежности, его словно выворачивало наизнанку, выставляя наружу беззащитное нутро, чувствительное к каждому касанию, необходимому как воздух и безупречному, как всё, что делал его брат. Немногим позже, еще дыша со сладкими вздохами и тяжело вздрагивая от облегчения, Акаши слабым броском отправил крахмально скользкий носовой платок в корзину для бумаг и послушно дал востребованную с него клятву никому не позволять дотрагиваться до его тела.

Когда он вынырнул из полузабытья, брат исполнял полюбившуюся еще с начальных классов «Зиму». Играл, кажется, уже долго, наверняка начал с «Весны»: Акаши непроизвольно подхватил реплику солиста и не почувствовал подушечек пальцев. Струны были придавлены тяжелой резиновой сурдиной, но звук рвал сердце, невидимый оркестр грохотал на всю полутемную столовую. Если отец уже дома, это могло обернуться катастрофой.

Акаши не остановился, пока не закончил «Декабрь». Он опустил скрипку и смычок, сощурился на пламя в камине. Глаза еще слезились от ветра и колкого снега, белого, как его Юкимару. «Ты играешь лучше меня», — признал его брат снисходительно. С семейного портрета на полке лукаво улыбались в объектив: яркие волосы, кружево зонта, выражения глаз не разобрать в тени. Торжество Акаши померкло. «Не вспоминай, — хлестко приказал брат. — Не потакай слабостям, иначе однажды они одержат верх. Будь сильнее себя».

С той июньской ночи и до самого конца лета они «объединяли усилия для получения совместного удовольствия», как целомудренно и немного жеманно определял брат то, что происходило между ними. Самоудовлетворение, если называть вещи своими именами. Приступы аутоагрессии, если смотреть правде в глаза. Акаши сам не смог бы объяснить, кого и за что наказывает. Себя из чувства вины перед отцом за собственную недостойность или своего брата из зависти и мести. Возможно ли, чтобы ему просто нравилось? Ручки с острым пером, конкурный хлыст, позолоченная сталь запасной струны «ми»… Он не хотел знать. Он извивался на постели, кусая ребро свободной ладони, чтобы заглушить крики, а когда все заканчивалось, и он, счастливый и опустошенный, соскальзывал в сон, пальцы единственного человека, который мог его уничтожить, ласково перебирали его волосы.

* * *

Кофе был еще горячим: Акаши обжигал язык и губы, жадно делал глоток за глотком. Ниджимура понятливо помалкивал рядом, шурша оберткой. Разломал шоколад на дольки, Акаши взял одну, забросил в рот. Картонные стенки согревали ладони, но сердце стыло, разбереженное воспоминаниями. Он впервые узнал о безграничной власти брата, о том, что был марионеткой, которую дергают за ниточки, в разгар подготовки к национальному турниру, когда обнаружил себя средь бела дня перед кабинетом тренера. Еще секунду назад он спал, и дикая ситуация показалась дурным сном. Он был в пропотевшей футболке и шортах, судя по всему, недавно с тренировки. Возможно, приступ амнезии, рассудил он трезво; о вероломстве брата он даже не подумал. Хотел уйти, но услышал голоса за дверью.

Тренер беседовал с капитаном. Речь шла об отце Ниджимуры, госпитализированном прошлой весной, — состояние того могло ухудшиться со дня на день. Акаши приложил ладонь к прохладной стене, опустил голову, вслушиваясь в хрипловатый низкий тембр, вибрировавший на весь коридор. Ниджимуру так разрывало между любовью к баскетболу и к отцу, что даже слушать это было невыносимо. Тренер пообещал обсудить ситуацию, Акаши отступил, но уйти не успел.

Ниджимура вылетел в коридор, его лицо покраснело, глаза сверкали, как пригоршни ледяных осколков. Он сердито отер щеку и уставился с недобрым подозрением.

Акаши вежливо поздоровался, сомневаясь, должен ли это делать. Он признался, что стал невольным свидетелем не предназначенного для посторонних ушей разговора, точнее, нескольких последних фраз, — и напрасно, потому что услышал, как выяснилось, именно то, что не должен был. Ниджимура шагнул и выпалил, отчаянно и зло, что с этой минуты Акаши — новый капитан. Но ведь официального распоряжения не было, возразил Акаши и заколебался — или было?.. Ниджимура немедленно на него взъелся, отчитывал, как сопливого малолетку, и требовал признать чертово желание стать капитаном. Акаши попытался его успокоить признанием, что вообще-то переживал за своего семпая, но окончательно вывел из себя. Ниджимура сделал последний шаг и уперся кулаком в стену за его плечом, тяжело переводя дыхание. Акаши смотрел снизу вверх, перекрученный, как струна, от волнения, ответной злости и нечаянной близости. Взгляд метался по его лицу, остановился на губах и смягчился. Ниджимура словно стал моложе на пару лет, Акаши ощутил старшим себя, а не его, самого обыкновенного человека, который умеет любить и потому взвалил на свои плечи неподъемную ношу. Время непостижимым образом растянулось, чувства обострились до предела. Он видел, как сползает по щеке Ниджимуры капелька пота, как вздымается грудь под вишневой футболкой, и слышал перестук его сердца ясно, как биение своего.

Потом Ниджимура отступил, оторвал взгляд, и наваждение схлынуло. «Теперь все в твоих руках, капитан Акаши», — сказал он с усилием и ушел. Акаши смотрел, опустив руки, пока в спину бывшему капитану не бросили равнодушное «да», произнесенное его губами.

После передачи должности брат в два счета избавился от Хайзаки, а общение Акаши с Ниджимурой свел к минимальному взаимодействию на площадке вплоть до ухода бывшего капитана из клуба. Он не забыл о своем намерении узнать, кого именно готов ублажать его никчемный спятивший братец, не догадываясь, что попал в цель первым же ударом. Он горел желанием докопаться до истины, вытащить грязный секрет на свет, растоптать как врага. Следующим в жертвы не без оснований был избран Куроко Тецуя. За самоотверженность и любовь к командной игре, которую брат признает еще нескоро, Куроко досталось больше всех, однако в те дни все обошлось записью в ежедневнике, потерей к недостойному сопернику интереса и переключением внимания на новоиспеченного заместителя.

Казалось, это доставляет брату физическое удовольствие: Мидорима был прекрасной мишенью для упражнений его ума и доказательства несомненного превосходства. Уязвленный и не на шутку напуганный друг оставался преданным делу вице-капитаном, играл и тренировался на пределе возможностей, но избегал прежнего общения. Акаши не хватало рассудительных бесед после уроков и концертных дуэтов в музыкальном классе. «Я хотел отправить Шинтаро фотографию, но передумал. Хочу уничтожить его лично», — с ласковым смешком делился брат, когда Акаши в очередной раз справлялся с унизительным переключением, забросившим его на крышу школы в одном нижнем белье. В тот раз его выручил Мурасакибара, с невозмутимым видом притащивший запасную форму с кроссовками, но Акаши стал терять путь обратно, раз за разом искал силы вернуться оттуда, где отражением был он. Победители попадают в историю, проигравшие стираются из нее… Брат был занят подготовкой команды к предстоящим играм и как будто охладел даже к учебе, неизменно получая, впрочем, высшие баллы по всем предметам. Планы мести неведомому сопернику остались забыты как досадная мелочь на пути к достойной его стремлений победе, и теперь Акаши все чаще не спал один, разглядывал тени на потолке до рассвета, не уверенный, что существует. Если брат приходил к нему, все случалось быстро, без прежней чувственной наполненности. Жестокость, не смягченная лаской, не прикрытая жаждой обладания и власти над ним, наслаждением его страданием и зависимостью; хладнокровное, как у хирурга-изувера, эгоистичное желание причинять боль, не приносившее даже краткого облегчения. Он словно лишился человеческих эмоций, стал совсем как запрограммированная машина со сбоем в системе. Все ушло, не было места сочувствию или хотя бы жалости — ничему, кроме стремления побеждать.

После второй победы команды Тейко в национальных его бросили один на один с отцом, как надоевшую игрушку, и что-то сломалось внутри, пропустило удар. Акаши понимал, что время издевательских игр в поддавки прошло. До утра он рисовал в ежедневнике, вспоминая заброшенные теперь уроки живописи, и перебирал все возможные варианты, пока не остановился на единственно правильном.

Ни один из них не собирался сдаваться, пусть рано или поздно кто-то должен был исчезнуть, не сумев исполнить роль победителя. Брат не даст обвести себя вокруг пальца, он должен сам прийти к выводу, что исполняет свою великую миссию, отстаивая честь семьи. Акаши действительно должен в нем нуждаться, чтобы суметь подставить его под решающий удар. Они должны проиграть оба. Мидорима, Аомине, Кисе, Мурасакибара… Куроко, благодаря которому они стали чемпионами. Акаши был уверен в нем больше, чем в себе; его младший брат делал ставку на себя. Оба они ошибались.

Первое в его жизни поражение подтвердило существование императорского зрения, объекта давних тайных насмешек и еще более тайной зависти, и поставило в долгом противостоянии точку, но та обернулась многоточием; игра с американцами разбила его беспроигрышную комбинацию в пух и прах. Он оказался готов в трудную минуту попросить младшего брата о помощи и принять ее с благодарностью, но был не готов делиться… Акаши улыбнулся. Делиться тем, кто ему даже не принадлежит.

Он наклонился поставить пустой стакан и поднял голову. Раскрыл ладонь: дождь начинался неохотно, но капли падали крупные, с тяжелым неровным стуком.

— Все-таки пошел, — сказал Ниджимура с удовлетворением. Акаши посмотрел на него, перехватил на плече пиджак. Рукава мотало ветром, над океаном сверкнула молния, спустя секунду гром отозвался утробным далеким гулом. — Пора валить, — объявил Ниджимура и поднялся, прихлопнув по коленям. Откупорил и вложил стаканы один в другой, сунул скомканную обертку, отправил в урну затяжным прицельным броском. Не потерял форму, машинально подумал Акаши. Тренируется? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, сегодня утром играл один на один, вот в чем дело.

Он поднялся следом, раздосадованный и немного растерянный. Ниджимура заложил руки в карманы и ждал, откровенно ухмыляясь.

— Акаши-знай-свое-место-сама изволили арендовать тачку, — смилостивился он. — Танк, я бы сказал. Ты успеешь на последний рейс, эта штука разве что не летает.

— Танк? — переспросил Акаши. Облизнул мокрые от дождя губы. Ниджимура перестал ухмыляться, потер подбородок, темный от слабой щетины.

— Кадиллак Эскалейд. Ты… он взял тачку напрокат вместе с водителем на неделю. Плюс водила на смену. Мелкие намерены остаться в ней жить. — Он ткнул большим пальцем за плечо и не удержался, тихо заржал. — Вон та белая громадина возле пирса.

Акаши перевел взгляд. Воплощенный в жизнь четвертый пункт пятнадцатилетнего плана по захвату мира сиял собственным светом в ранних сумерках, облитый косо сеявшей водичкой. Неярко горели фары. Рядом крутились давешние подростки, кто-то снимал себя на мобильник, выставив победно два пальца.

— Как давно ты знаешь?

— Про того парня? Да со школы, — ответил Ниджимура легко. Акаши посмотрел на него, и на один растянутый болезненный миг показалось, что над ним рассмеялись, надменно и нежно. — Меня это не волнует, если хочешь знать. Ты — это ты, двое там вас или трое… Побежали, — Ниджимура дернул его за руку, как мальчишка, — сейчас припустит.

В салоне оказалось тепло, Акаши отдышался и только теперь понял, что замерз. Светлая кожа, сиденья кресел напротив сложены, на подлокотнике — старая знакомая бейсболка, очевидно, забытая кем-то из детей. Он бросил рядом свою и пригладил волосы. Вытянул ремень безопасности, пристегнулся.

— Щас, — пообещал Ниджимура и принялся тыкать в кнопки. Черная панель со встроенным экраном, отъединявшая место водителя, поехала вниз.

— Позвольте узнать пункт назначения, господа, — обратились к ним солидно и невозмутимо по внутренней громкой связи.

Паузу, гнетущую и холодную, как океан, заполнил стук дождя. Щетки беззвучно гоняли воду по лобовому стеклу, разноцветную от неоновых уличных огней.

— Международный аэропорт Лос-Анджелес, — стащив бейсболку, наконец ответил Ниджимура с таким чудовищным акцентом, что Акаши сам с трудом его понял.

— Отель «Четыре сезона», пожалуйста, — мягко вмешался он, повертел в пальцах визитку с адресом. На обороте красными чернилами была сделана запись и отчеркнута стрелкой.

Он задержал руку, любуясь отточенным каллиграфическим почерком. «Иногда проиграть — значит выиграть». Танк вырулил с парковки и стал набирать скорость, жизнерадостно залопотал диджей местной радиостанции. Напоминаем, что вы слушаете Кей-Джи-Ви-Уай, сегодня десятое июля, в Лос-Анджелесе шесть вечера, уровень смога в пределах нормы, температура воздуха семьдесят градусов, сильная облачность, возможны грозы, впереди уикенд, а мы вместе с Полом и Джоном отправляемся вслед за солнцем.

«Однажды ты поймешь, что меня рядом нет», — с воодушевлением пообещали битлы. Акаши спрятал визитку и расслабился в кресле, качнул ногой, заложенной на ногу. Плавно встала на место панель, водитель прибавил звук и приглушил в салоне свет.

Они смотрели каждый в свое окно. Акаши отбивал ритм по подлокотнику, бездумно складывал секунды в минуты. Вспомнил про часы, подаренные отцом на шестнадцатилетие, и улыбнулся. На позолоченную сталь у него появилась аллергия, которой прежде не было.

Люди меняются. В конце концов его брат одобрил командную игру, пусть лишь как один из способов достижения цели. Даже если он признал в старшем равного соперника и сделал шаг навстречу новой общей победе — воспринимая отношения между людьми как умеет, конечно; если отказался от идеи его уничтожить или перекроить на свой лад и поэтому предоставил карт-бланш, это переключение могло в равной степени оказаться предложением мира или вызовом на бой. Может быть, в будущем их ждет новая война или они никогда больше не встретятся, не простив друг другу прошлого. Но прямо сейчас за ним был следующий шаг.

Акаши чувствовал знакомый азарт и решимость, от слабости не осталось и следа. Голова слегка кружилась, как будто он выпил вина, а не кофе. Ни один сон, ни одно, даже самое лучшее, воспоминание не сравнятся с живым, неповторимым «здесь и сейчас».

— Насчет благотворительного фонда, — не выдержал Ниджимура на въезде в Беверли-Хиллз. — Это другой ты все устроил.

— Мой младший брат.

— Пусть будет так, — согласился Ниджимура. — Метил в капитаны с гарантией? — предположил он. Спокойный голос хрипло завибрировал на тон ниже, и стало ясно, что он ждет ответа на совсем другой вопрос.

Акаши повернул голову, они встретились глазами, и время остановилось. С новым ударом сердца он отстегнул ремень, перегнулся через подлокотник.

Ответ получился долгим и прочувствованным: едва ли не благоговейный поначалу, их поцелуй набирал силу, затягивал одного в другого, как в водоворот. В этой долгожданной близости было все — и признание в давней обоюдной жажде, и желание большего. Акаши откинул голову, повинуясь ласковой хватке на шее, позволил терзать себя нетерпеливыми и нежными, совсем как представлялось, губами. Веки тяжелели, он успел найти свободной рукой кнопку; светлые шторы сдвинулись, отсекая пролетающие огни, темноту неба. Дождь кончился, и дорога за стеклом блестела как зеркало.


End file.
